


Shampoo

by Aceofstars16



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Brotp, Humor, Other, winter spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on tumbr, "Who drops the shampoo bottle in the shower and who can be heard laughing about from across the house over their partner’s swearing?" So basically it explores this with Cinder and Thorne (as a BroTP). Warning though, the second half of this fic takes place after Winter so if you haven't finished it yet I would suggest either finishing it first or only reading the first half of this fic until you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo

A sigh escaped Cinders mouth as she let her head fall against the box behind her. She was waiting for her turn to take a shower in the Rampion’s communal bathroom. Of course ‘Captain’ Thorne had insisted on cleaning up first because it was his ship. So that left her to wait her turn and try to ignore the smell of sewage emanating from her own body. It wasn’t all bad though, at least it gave her a chance to close her eyes and relax for a bit. The events of the past few days had built up and it was a wonder she could even keep her eyes open any more. She supposed it was her own adrenaline that had helped in that aspect and now that it was gone she could feel her eyes yearning to be shut. And unlike before she let them.

_Bang!_

Cinder had just closed her eyes when a loud sound echoed from the bathroom. Jumping upward she glanced quickly towards the hallway in which Thorne had gone to take a shower. As much as she wanted to just ignore it and leave Thorne to his own devices, she couldn’t ignore the voice in her head that told her she should at least make sure he was ok. After all he had helped her escape. And he was still a person, even if he was an egocentric annoyance of a person.

Heading down the hallway, Cinder paused as she neared the doorway, hearing Thorne talking…no yelling.

“You stupid freaking bottle!!! Why has no one invented a freaking slip proof bottle yet? I mean really, what year is it?”

As she listened Cinder felt something bubbling up inside her chest, something she hadn’t felt since Iko had been destroyed – humor. A laugh escaped her mouth and before she knew it she was sitting on the ground, laughing quietly to herself. After all that she had been through it seemed her mind didn’t know how else to react, everything was just so crazy. She was Princess Selene. She had escaped prison. She was in a spaceship, in space! Every kind of emotion seemed to have been building up inside of her and Thorne’s silly rant about shampoo bottles had broken the cage around them. And now she was laughing, and it felt so good.

Apparently Thorne couldn’t hear her as she laughed, which she was grateful for, though she figured it was because she was being careful to laugh quietly. As she laughed she could still hear him occasionally muttering something, though his voice was too quiet to hear. A few minutes later, Cinder found her laughter calming down, and just in time too. Because just as she was regaining her composure, she heard the water turn off.

A few minutes later Thorne opened the door, only to freeze as he saw her. “What are you doing?”

 “Man you take really long showers…” Cinder said instead of replying. Then she walked right past him into the bathroom, “Now scram, it’s mine turn to get rid of this sewage smell.”

 

\------------------

Cinder sat in the pilot seat, looking out into space. She still couldn’t believe she had escaped from prison almost a year ago. It seemed like such a long time ago and now instead of escaping she was heading back to earth, on her way to the 127th Annual Peace Ball. However a few things were the same as when she had escaped prison, for example, she was once again on the Rampion with Thorne, though this time he wasn’t her only companion. Cress was sitting in the other seat, enjoying the view of the stars as well, and Iko was painting her nails on a couch in the main bay while Kinney sat next to her doing what almost any guard did, be silent. Thorne had actually bought furniture for his ship once it was actually his, but he still left out a few storage crates of food. He said it was only practical that he keep some food at all times, just in case, but Cinder had a suspicion that he was also too lazy to unload any of the stuff that had been on the ship to begin with. But Cinder didn’t mind. As odd as it sounded, the boxes made the ship feel like home. In fact, she realized with a shock that the Rampion was one of the first homes she had ever known. Yes, she had her garage when she was younger but the Rampion was more welcoming. And now it reminded her of all the time she had shared with her friends in this very ship. She relished each of those memories, both the good and the bad.

So much had changed over the past few months. Cinder was a queen now. But more than that, she was an icon. In fact everyone involved in the Revolution was. And a few months ago she had been informed that one of the most popular toy companies on earth had actually ended up making an action figure of her –much to her total embarrassment. Thankfully they had made a figure for everyone on the crew, not just her, but it was still silly in her mind. She had simply done what she needed to do. But as she thought about it Cinder realized how much she had changed in just a year. Her younger self would never have dreamed of leading a revolution, let alone governing a country, and yet here she was. The changes were welcome though. Sure, they came with their difficulties, and decisions she felt like she wasn’t ready to make, but she was learning and growing, especially when it came to being a leader. That thought reminded her of her conversation with Kai that night on Luna. One day soon she wouldn’t be a queen any more, or so she hoped, but she found herself thinking more and more about what it would mean to be an Empress. What would things look like a year in the future? Obviously everything would be different, well maybe not everything, but changes would be made and she would keep growing as a person, hopefully for the better. All of these thoughts were a little daunting, after all, change wasn’t always easy, but she was also excited to see what the future held and what changes were in store.

_Bang!_

Cinder jumped in her seat at the sound, and she saw Cress and Iko immediately stand up and start rushing towards the bathroom where Thorne was taking a shower.

A laugh broke out from Cinder’s mouth and she called out, “Don’t, it’s just his shampoo!”

Iko and Cress both stared at her in confusion and Cress headed over to the bathroom anyway, but Cinder didn’t notice, she was laughing too hard.

“Cinder are you laughing at me?!?!”

She heard Thorne yelling from the bathroom, but she didn’t respond, she just laughed all the more. Yes, a lot of things had changed, but there were somethings that never changed.


End file.
